kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sixth Rider, Ribbit!
The Sixth Rider, Ribbit! is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Deku. It marks the debuts of Chiyo Shuzenji/Recovery Girl, Fumikage Tokoyami and Hanta Sero, as well the secondary villains of the series: The League of Villains' Vanguard Action Squad. It also features Tsuyu Asui's first transformation into Kamen Rider Froppy. Synopsis After defeating the Scorpion Nomu, the heroes reveal that he wasn't defeated completely. However, a revenge-hungry Scorpion Nomu manages to sting and poison the Riders, leaving Deku, who managed to bring his friends back to U.A. quickly after the attack, to find a way how to cure their friends from the deadly attack, with the only cure being anti-poison Vaccines. However, they are stealed by the Scorpion Nomu during the night, who managed to enter the U.A. High School. For this, Izuku and Tsuyu Asui must battle the deadly Nomu, before it's too late for his friends. But one thing that Deku doesn't know, is that Tsuyu is a Kamen Rider too. Plot To be added Cast * : Daiki Yamashita (Voice) * : Nobuhiko Okamoto (Voice) * : Ayane Sakura (Voice) * : Kaito Ishikawa (Voice) * : Yūki Kaji (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Toshiki Masuda (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Akeno Watanabe (Voice) * : Etsuko Kozaka (Voice) * : Marina Inoue (Voice) * : Kei Shindō (Voice) * : Tasuku Hatanaka (Voice) * : Ryō Hirohashi (Voice) * : (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Kaori Nazuka (Voice) * : (Voice) * : Kōki Uchiyama (Voice) * : Takahiro Fujiwara (Voice) * Kamen Rider Deku: (高岩 成二 Takaiwa Seiji) * Kamen Rider Kacchan: (永徳) * Kamen Rider Uravity: (藤田 慧 Fujita Satoshi) * Kamen Rider Shoto: (縄田 雄哉 Nawata Yūya) * Kamen Rider Ingenium: (渡辺 淳 Watanabe Jun) * Kamen Rider Froppy: (内川 仁朗 Uchikawa Jirō) * Scorpion Nomu: (清家 利一 Seike Riichi) QuirkChangers * QuirkChangers Used: ** Deku *** One For All, Explosion, Axe ** Kacchan *** Explosion ** Uravity *** Zero-Gravity ** Shoto *** Half-Cold, Half-Hot ** Ingenium *** Engine ** Froppy *** Frog * Form(s) used: ** Deku *** Explosive Hero, Chopping Hero ** Kacchan *** n/a ** Uravity *** n/a ** Shoto *** n/a ** Ingenium *** n/a ** Froppy *** n/a Errors To be added Notes * As part of , this episode aired alongside episode 29, . *'Closing Screen QuirkChangers:' **Kamen Rider: Froppy **QuirkChangers ***Froppy: Frog *'Count at episode end' **'QuirkChangers in Deku's possession': One For All, Explosion, Axe **'QuirkChangers in Kacchan's possession': Explosion **'QuirkChangers in Uravity's possession': Zero Gravity **'QuirkChangers in Shoto's possession': Half-Cold, Half-Hot **'QuirkChangers in Ingenium's possession': Engine **'QuirkChangers in Froppy's possession': Frog * This is the last episode to not air alongside an episode of My Hero Academia, as on October 12, one day before the premiere of the 7th episode of Kamen Rider Deku, the 4th season of the series premiered. * This episode marks the Tokusatsu return of the voice actors: ** (Tokoyami's voice actor) since the of . ** (Hanta's voice actor) since . Category:New Kamen Rider Episode